Riot
Riot is a map in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It takes place in a bombed out prison after a devastating riot. It is a Tier 4 map in Exo Survival. It is chronologically the first Exo Zombies map. Overview Riot is a medium-sized map utilizing the classic three-lanes design offering two large open areas on the side of the map along with a large destroyed cell block in the middle. The middle of the map is the inside of the prison. There are two levels and four entrances/exits to other parts of the map. The West and East sides of the map are outdoors, the east side is a straight shot with only a few cover spots but the west side has a few small building structures that can be use as hiding spots, high jumps and vantage points. At the North end side is the prison's courtyard, catwalks and chain link fences provide the only source of coverage. Dynamics *Activating the Inmate Tracking System will activate several stationary sentries that act as Tracking Drones and target enemies within range. *Destroying a Warbird on this map will cause it to crash into the center of the prison building instead of spiraling away as on other maps. This does not affect gameplay. *On Exo Survival, it will become later in the day as the rounds progress. Exo Survival On the final round of Exo Survival on this map, zombies appear as enemies instead of the normal enemies. Before the round starts, a Manticore bomb goes off, knocking down all the players and disabling their ability to move until the new round starts. The player starts off with their Exo suit disabled (though the Exo Melee is still available) but later on repossesses the ability, and they lose all their weapons, leaving them with an Atlas 45. Also, the HUD is disabled during this round. The player must find new weapons around the map to survive while fighting off zombies until they are prompted to go to a certain escape point. Weapons These are the weapons available after the Manticore is launched: *Atlas 45 with Extended Mags (starting weapon; has unlimited ammo) *Tac-19 - On the right side of the cell block entrance, past the gate. *Bulldog - Inside of the cell block, to the right of upper catwalk over the courtyard doors. *Pytaek - In the street leading to the parking lot. *HBRa3 - To the right of the main doors into the cell block. *SN6 - On the sidewalk across the street from the cell block entrance. *ASM1 - In the street next to the left hole in the cell block, next to the dumpster. *EM1 - Inside the cell block entrance, behind the desk where the upgrade station is. Ending Cutscene If the player makes it to the escape point, a cutscene is triggered where a Warbird with Gideon on it flies in and attacks the zombies. After this, it hovers so the player's character can get on and, while flying away, Gideon stops to look at the horde and as looking a zombified soldier jumps up, grabbing Gideon. After the cutscene, the player receives the option to customize their character to look like a zombie. Transcript A surviving soldier makes it to the prison courtyard, and closes the door behind him, briefly seeing his reflection in the glass. He then lights up a flare, and looks up at the walkway to notice a dead soldier underneath of the barbed wire. Gideon (on comms): LZ's up ahead. Get ready to bail out! The soldier throws the flare, and screeches are then heard. He turns around to find zombies approaching the door, banging on the glass and cracking it. He looks down on his Bal-27 and an empty magazine, and throws them away, before backing up slowly, looking up at the opposite walkway to see more zombies coming. Gideon (on comms): Keep moving! The soldier turns around and sprints to the courtyard, jumping over some barbed wire and metal bars, while briefly looking behind him to see hordes of zombies closing in. Gideon (on comms): Over here! A cloaked Warbird arrives, revealing Gideon inside, who then opens fire on the zombies with a Pytaek, alongside the Warbird's machine gun turret, mowing down the zombies. Gideon (on comms): Come on, move it! The soldier then boost jumps into the Warbird. He loses his balance, but Gideon pulls him in, and then continues firing at the zombies who boost jump at the Warbird. Gideon: (to pilot) Let's go, let's go! The Warbird ascends. Gideon then tends to the soldier. Gideon: Are you bitten? Soldier, look at me! Are you bitten? He inspects the soldier's right leg and arm. Gideon: What happened down there?... You're okay. You're safe now son. There's not many of us left. Zombies can be heard screeching from a distance. Gideon and the soldier look outside towards the prison, where a horde of zombies are amassing at the gates, some of them boost jumping, with another horde coming over the wall from the west. Gideon: Jesus... You seeing this? Suddenly, an exo zombie jumps up and pulls Gideon out. The screen flickers as Gideon screams, then blackens. Gallery View of Riot AW.png View of Riot 4 AW.png View of Riot 3 AW.png View of Riot 2 AW.png Personal Magma-Man aw4.jpg|Gameplay on Riot. Videos CoD AW ZOMBIES Training Full Horde! Call of Duty Advanced Warfare Exo Zombies Mode Gameplay|Gameplay on the map in Exo Survival, including the bonus wave with zombies. CoD AW Momentum Gameplay|Gameplay in Momentum. Gun Game AW PC Gameplay (No Commentary)|Gameplay in Gun Game. Call of Duty Advanced Warfare Domination (No Commentary) (Xbox One)|Gameplay in Domination. Trivia *The eleventh round in Exo Survival on the map does not count as a survived round; it will only count as 10 rounds instead of 11. This can be seen after completing the map by going to the map in the map selection menu in Private Match or Local and checking the highest number of rounds survived on the map. **In addition, the zombies do not count as kills. The maximum number of kills will always be 125. *The zombies in this map are different from the ones in Exo Zombies. Their eyes don't glow, they move much faster, and they cannot be dismembered. *During the zombie round, it is possible for a nano swarm drone to appear. *There is a gate at the prison section entrance. Passing through the gate will result an alarm sound coming from the gate. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo Survival Maps